


Silence of the Dove

by vogue91



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Dark, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Luke was just a kid, someone he should’ve watched upon, he should’ve guided, and not covet.He had took the chance when it had presented itself, and Clive Dove was paying all the consequences, and he would’ve paid even more when Layton would’ve finally revealed he actually knew who he was.





	Silence of the Dove

Hershel wished his guilt would’ve stopped him.

He wished he could’ve stopped moving now that he still had time, but he knew he couldn’t.

The excuse he had been offered was so perfect that he couldn’t think of the fact that it was just a lie, he couldn’t take himself to care, because at least for a little while longer he would’ve liked to believe it.

Believing he was actually in the future, believing that the one under him was actually a ten years older Luke, a Luke that wasn’t a kid anymore, but it had never been in his nature ignoring the truth, and he could already feel the remorse taking roots inside him for the evil he was deliberately inflicting upon Clive, and for what he was doing to himself.

He touched him softly, too softly, afraid to be caught off guard by the time separating them from the end; he closed his eyes and saw the heart in those of the boy under him, he saw the desire of being loved, of someone to be with him like that because they wanted it, not because he was pretending to be someone he was not.

Hershel felt like he was being spied from those eyes, and knew the reason behind it all too well.

That was not Luke, and there had never been a true chance he was.

Luke was just a kid, someone he should’ve watched upon, he should’ve guided, and not covet.

He had took the chance when it had presented itself, and Clive Dove was paying all the consequences, and he would’ve paid even more when Layton would’ve finally revealed he actually knew who he was.

Hershel kept touching him and being touched, a little faster, unable to resist the distorted look on his face, unable not to give in to the desire he had to let go to that fantasy, that with a little effort from his imagination could’ve become real.

But Clive, in that moment, needed to not be Luke, and Hershel needed him to be, and he could give him nothing better but to release his instincts on him, who had unwillingly incarnated in what the older man had always wanted.

That dream, so similar to a nightmare, finished too soon, and Hershel stood up slowly, looking once again at Clive as if he was just realizing now it wasn’t Luke.

He was disgusted with himself, but it didn’t matter. It wasn’t a sensation that was new to him, anyway.

“I’m sorry... Luke.” he murmured, making as to leave the room.

“Why are you sorry, professor?” the other asked, and for a split second Layton thought he could hear his apprentice’s voice, just for a split second he still managed to pretend that the one next to him was real, that Luke...

But it wasn’t.

He left the room, without answering and without looking back.

He knew that, had he looked once again, waiting for him there was never going to be Luke’s face.


End file.
